That Fateful Prophesy
by DaydreamingMagicalWorlds
Summary: It's fifth year, and all will be revealed, one way or another. Please read and review! H/Hr
1. The Life-Changing Prophesy

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own nor will I ever own the HP series, if I did, Harry and Hermione would have gotten together around 4th year maybe and... well, this is what we have FanFiction for, right? To re-write the lives of the poor characters who have to suffer all this change. Well ignore me and read the story! :)_

**Summary:**

It's fifth year, and all will be revealed, one way or another.

**The Prologue: The Life-Changing Prophesy**

_Monday 2__nd__ November, 1981, 0015,_

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

Perfect. Tragic, yes, but _perfect_.

It was informative. And information is knowledge and knowledge is power. And power is everything.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was pleased, very much so. He'd been forever thankful for the interview he had with Sybil Trelawney, for it gave him something to do. Something to use, to manipulate, to bend the Fates to do his will. To use Neville Ambrose Longbottom and Harry James Potter to fulfil the prophesy that was obviously outlined for them; being born mere minutes apart, separated by midnight at the end of July.

For the next year Albus fought Death Eaters, once again being portrayed to the Wizarding World as a Leader of the Light. He played his part well as he gained the trust of many powerful and influential people, including the Potters and Longbottoms. Albus presented the two aforementioned boys mirrors that he strategically attached to the walls of their rooms.

These mirrors, of course, were not ordinary mirrors. They connected with a set of his own, which would act like a vision-box… velly-tision… whatever it was. Like the box that Muggles sit in front of as a form of entertainment.

His trusty spy, Severus Snape, informed him of Pettigrew's Death Eater initiation. So, naturally, for the prophesy to be set into motion, Albus disillusioned himself and apparated to the Potters' house, where they were accompanied with Sirius Black, conversing on the topic of Secret Keeping. Albus cast a mild compulsion charm to Sirius, whom, under the charm's effects, convinced the couple before him to change the Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew, as he'd be the less likely choice and, therefore, most likely to be ignored by the Death Eaters. After the charm was cast on Pettigrew, he immediately betrayed the Potters.

A month later, Riddle attacked. Albus watched the screen before him as different coloured lights danced along the wall, accompanied by the yells of different spells being cast. By the time James was murdered and Lily shut the door of baby Harry's room, Albus had a big bowl of popcorn which he was eating by the handful, anticipating the tragic scenes about to unfold.

The door blasted open, Riddle demanded Lily to stand aside, she pleaded to spare her son in exchange for her life, so Riddle voiced his demands once again, only to be met by defiance. Albus watched the conflict and Riddle's preferred resolution - killing.

Then the impossible happened. A killing curse - cast by Lord Voldemort, no less - has rebounded and hit the self-styled Dark Lord, killing him. Needless to say, Albus was absolutely delighted - he had found the Chosen One that the Fates had hand-picked.

Then he started the clean up part of the plan. After he apparated to the Potters' house, he cast a strong and complicated glamour charm, making it seem as though the house is on fire. After returning to Hogwarts, he ordered Hagrid to retrieve the any injured Potters to be looked after by the school healer, telling him that there was an attack on the Potters' house. Of course, Hagrid left immediately.

Albus then left to set up the meeting between Pettigrew and Black, allowing the traitor to escape, Black to be captured by the Aurors, and Harry Potter's life under Albus' full control.

After Poppy checked up on Harry's wellbeing, he took Harry and placed multiple binds on the boy's magical core, leaving him with merely a tenth of his full magical power free for the boy to use. He then left the Potter boy at the Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey the night after, leaving him with a thin blanket, a mild warming charm and a letter for the Dursleys, laced with severe compulsion charms keyed to the Dursleys to hate the boy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as a equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… 4 girls and 3 boys will help him conquer the Dark Lord… the eldest girl will be his soul mate... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

The prophesy constantly ran through the aged man's head, but he knew, Harry would not know of his fate 'till the timing was perfect.

Yes, Albus was pleased.

**_A/N:_**_ Hello! Welcome, dear readers, please leave a review on what you think of the story. I'll only update if I get 5 reviews! :) I really hope you like the story!_


	2. A Stray and Dementors

**_Disclaimer:_**_ You know the drill... the supermegafoxyawesomehot world of HP isn't mine, just ask JK Rowling!_

**Chapter 1: A Stray And Dementors**

_Friday 30__th__ June, 1995, 1800,_

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

HJP's POV:

Sneaking the newspaper from the coffee table (which is risking having a meeting with Uncle Vernon's dearly beloved studded belt), Harry headed outside and to the usually deserted park on Mongolia Road. Not many people go there, so it is the one place he can think, where he can be alone.

Alone. That's all he's been all summer. Except from the letters from Hermione. She's his only true company, apart from Hedwig, of course. Even when she went to Australia for a few weeks, she gave him the address to where she was staying so they could keep in contact. She's kept him updated with all she knows and heard about with what's going on in both the Wizarding and Muggle world. The _only_ one who even tries to tell him what's going on. '_What __has__ Ron and Sirius been doing all summer to not put anything interesting or informative in their letters?'_ he thought.

He glanced around and the park is empty as usual. Sitting on the vacant swing, absentmindedly rocking back and forth, Harry mentally goes over the last task and end of the school year.

_"One-"_

_"Two-"_

_"Three!" They both grabbed hold of the Cup and all of a sudden, there was a familiar tug from the naval and they are immersed in a whirl of colour before slamming into cold, hard ground, pain shooting up Harry's injured leg._

_"Where are we?" Cedric merely shook his head and helped him up. It was easy to say they were not at Hogwarts any more. They were in what looked like a graveyard; dark headstones litter the grounds, a large yew tree to our right and Harry could just make out an old house on the hillside._

_"Did anyone tell _you_ the Cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asked._

_"Nope," he replied. As Cedric observed his surroundings, Harry asked, "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"_

_"I dunno," he said, he seemed nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"_

_"Yeah." The whole time he had an instinctive feeling that they were being watched. Hearing Cedric say 'Someone's coming' only made his bad feeling about the whole situation increase. Merely a few seconds later did he make out a hunched over, hooded figure, carrying a bundle of something. Harry shot his fellow champion a look that he hoped conveyed his confusion about their predicament. It stopped at a marble headstone that towered over it, just about 6 feet away from them. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then the volcano called chaos erupted. Harry's scar suddenly flared with a colossal amount of pain that made his knees buckle, his wand fall and his hands grasped his head, desperately trying to stop the intense sensation that he was unable to throw off._

_Harry only just managed to hear 'Kill the spare' and 'Avada Kedavra' but it was as if everything went into slow motion as he saw the jet of green light that his nightmares constantly feature. It hit Cedric, and he collapsed in a spread-eagle position, his cold lifeless eyes staring towards the heavens. From there, everything is a blur; the 'Tom Riddle' headstone, held by ropes, Wormtail, bundle tossed into the caldron, bone of the father, flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy, pain, Voldemort resurrected, Death Eaters, Voldemort's long speech, 'Crucio', fire-like pain coursing through his blood, duel, golden hemisphere, ghosts of mum, dad and Cedric, grabbing Cedric and portkey , Hogwarts, Barty Crouch Jn._

'_Thank Merlin that Hermione came back to the Hospital Wing after hours to sit by me,'_ he thought._ 'The after-effects of the Cruciatis curse became unbearable during the night. She's in for a great big birthday present, a present so great even I don't know what it is_._ Unfortunately.'_ Harry glanced at his watch and then at his surroundings. '_Huh, isn't it a bit light for nine o'clock?'_

The ringing of bells, a voice singing in a loud crude song and the accompanying bellowing laughter approaching could only mean one thing. Dudley's gang.

Harry decided to use the best tactic for these situations - ignore and it will go away. '_If I don't make any sudden movements, I should be able to go unnoticed without the use of notice-me-not charms.'_ He heard 'See ya, Big D!' and 'Bye Big D!' as he walked in the many shadows thanks to the dimming light and headed to the Dursley's. He was so close to the alley between Mongolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. Unfortunately, the baby whale just spotted him and waddled towards him. '_I hate my luck_.'

"Think your tough, don't you, keeping that… that _thing_ with you all the time." Dudley said, gesturing at the wand in Harry's pocket.

Any other day, Harry would probably tease him but he decided didn't want to have _another_ meeting with Uncle Vernon's beloved studded belt and diet of no food for a week. He pulled out his wand and examined it casually, hardly noticing Dudley flinch.

"Security, assurance, comfort, protection, survival," He says, before putting it back in his pocket, ignoring his cousin's sigh of relief. "It's been what I need for the past few years and hasn't failed me yet. So no, Dudley, I do not think I am tough, I am merely carrying something that would keep me alive. With bad guys constantly trying to kill me, I need anything I can get." Dudley rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, right." And that's when they felt a bone-chilling sensation Harry knew all too well.

Harry turned around at the sudden sound of hurried footsteps that was coming from behind. He was shocked at who exactly it was, panting in front of him. The person looked up to meet his gaze and said the one word that confirmed his fears.

"Dementors."

_Friday 30__th__ June, 1995, 2100,_

_Surrey_

DLM's POV:

Shoving his copy of the map he duplicated into his pocket, he looked up as he flew over streets, not noticed thanks to the enchantments his… his _father_ put on it. The is sun slowly setting behind him, as he flies over rooftops and odd Muggle objects that they travel around in and the interesting sights of the Muggle world - there was this one thing that looked very exhausting, a black object which Muggles jump on. But it _did_ look fun...

He continued flying comfortably when he spotted two black figures floating in the sky. _'Darn Dementors,'_ he thought. He looked down into the streets below and saw two people; a blond fatty and a skinny dark-head heading into a tunnel. Looking back up at the Dementors, he noticed them heading straight for the two people. Normally he would leave people to fight their own battles, but he wished no-one to experience the Dementor's Kiss, no matter what anyone thought he was like.

He descended into a dark alley near the two, dismounted and shrunk his broom, hiding it in his pocket. He ran up to them (_'they seem to dislike each other,'_ he thought) and felt the unusual chill signalling that Dementors were near, he estimated 500 metres away. The dark haired boy turned around to face him and seemed shocked, and he couldn't blame him, why would Potter see a pureblood in a Muggle area?

"Dementors," he panted. "Two of them, heading this way."

Potter still stared at him in what seemed like disbelief. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

_'Really? I tell him that Dementors are after him and he asks me why I am there,'_ he thought. _'Are attacks on his person really that common that he would dismiss it so easily?'_

"Running away from home. Pass me your wand." With Potter giving him a look saying 'as if', Draco elaborated. "I'm taking the Trace off your wand, so you can cast without the Ministry sending owls." Potter held out his wand and said, "Fine but I'm not letting go of my wand." _'Fair enough, I wouldn't willingly give over my wand either'_ he thought. He quickly muttered the spell, and with the wand glowing blue for a second, he knew it was gone. "The Dementors will be here soo-" he never got to finish his sentence as a skeletal hand grabbed his throat and a draining feeling passed through him.

"Expecto Patronum!" A brilliant stag patronus scared off the ghostly figure. Draco cast the Patronus charm and from his wand shot out a glowing tiger, frightening the Dementor attacking the fat one. As soon as they were gone, Potter turned to Draco and said "Thanks, Malfoy. Do you know why they were so far away from Azkaban?" Initially Draco thought Potter was having a go at him because of who his father was, but Potter looking at him in a curious nature, making him rephrase what he was about to say.

"Nope, not a bloody clue. My idiot father didn't send them out I don't think." _'Potter seemed stunned with my 'sudden' change in opinion of my father,'_ he thought. "Who's that?" Potter seemed to have totally forgotten about that baby whale in a wig.

"Erm, Malfoy, this is my cousin, Dudley Dursley, Dudley, Draco Malfoy," he introduced. "Well, why are you running away, Malfoy?" '_Here's the curiosity again, is this why he's always in trouble?'_

"Yesterday, I overheard father and his _friends_ talking about inducting me, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy into the Dark Lord's army as soon as by next summer. The night before I accidentally stumbled on them torturing, raping, then killing Muggle teenage girls, for _fun_. I had to run to the nearest bathroom to hurl." Draco shivered at the memory. "There is no way I am going to do _that_ for fun." Potter seemed to understand and the Dursley kid looked guilty, horrified and sickened at the same time, but that may also be due to the Dementor.

"So where were you heading?"

"Granger's." Potter seemed astonished. "What? Would my father expect me to hide with a mud- er, muggleborn and her family?" _'Will Potter ever stop looking surprised?'_

"Good thinking."

"Can we go home? I feel cold, shivery and hungry." Dursley spoke up for the first time. Potter hurried over to help him get up. Surprising due to Dursley's weight. Harry turned to face Draco and said, "Well, come on, you don't want Death Eaters to get you, do you?" And he started to get Dursley to walk down to the open road. _'Well he has a point…'_

**_A/N:_**_ Hi there! It's me again! I hope you like the new instalment!_

_Thanks to RedPhoenixDragon, who came up with the idea of Draco taking off the Trace. While adding that in, I did a bit of editing, leading up to reposting the chapter._

_It really helps if I get reviews, so please click that button and type! :)_


	3. The Dursley's and the Truce

_**Disclaimer:**__ Me no own HP world, me so sad. JKR owns it :( But I do own a Gryffindor tie! (I got sorted into Gryffindor on Pottermore and decided to get a tie to support me house!)_

**Chapter 2: The Dursley's and the Truce**

_Friday 30__th__ June, 1995, 2134,_

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

HJP's POV

Harry couldn't believe what this evening was bringing - Draco Malfoy talking to him like a normal human being after helping him with a Dementor attack and is now going into not just any Muggle house, but the Dursley's. How the hell did that happen?

After what seemed like an age (due to everyone being silent, taking in the evening's events), the finally arrive at Number Four, Privet Drive. Malfoy opened the door and let the two boys walk through before closing it behind the trio.

"Duddykins? Is that you?" called Aunt Petunia. Harry quickly gestured for Malfoy to help haul Dudley through the house. Harry wondered how to explain it to his aunt, and decided to go with blunt.

"Aunt Petunia," he called as they were about to enter the lounge area, " Dudley and I were attacked and-" A high pitched scream filled the room. "Dudley!" Aunt Petunia rushed over to the boys and with surprising strength, helped her son onto a couch and began to check if he was alright. After she stated that he seemed a little off but otherwise okay, both she and Uncle Vernon looked up at the remaining boys. Noticing that Malfoy was wearing expensive clothes, Vernon stopped the tirade that was going to hit Harry before it left his mouth.

"And who might you be, young man?" Uncle Vernon asked in the tone that he uses with people who have something he wants - unnaturally kind and welcoming.

"Draco Malfoy, sir. Would you like me to explain the attack? Oh, I'll need P-Harry's help since I didn't see all of it." he said, stopping Aunt Petunia from shooing Harry into his room. The Dursley's were obviously uncomfortable about this, Aunt Petunia's grimace wasn't hidden well. "Um, of course, sit down, please. Would you like a drink?"

"Water, please."

"Vernon? Can you help me please?" Vernon waddled off into the kitchen to no doubt have a discussion with his wife about what was happening. Malfoy turned to Harry and asked quietly, "Do they know of our world?" Harry nodded. "My aunt is my mum's sister but they hate magic and anything to do with it, anything abnormal. How the hell I'm going to be able to explain all this to them I have no idea." The adults soon came back with beverages for everyone; lemonade for Aunt Petunia, Cokes for the Dursley males, iced water for Malfoy and water that was left out in the sun all day for Harry.

"So, what happened Draco? Who attacked my son?" asked Aunt Petunia, cradling Dudley's fat head in her arms. Her eyes flickered to Harry for a mere half second, no doubt she suspected him despite him saying that they were both attacked.

"Well I was on my way to visit a classmate of mine, when I noticed the two attackers heading towards P-Harry, who was soon confronted by Dudley. I ran up and warned them, though Dudley seemed to think it was a joke. Harry and I managed to get the attackers to leave and help Dudley here."

"But, but there is no mark on him, so why did you have to help Dudley? And who were the attackers?" Again, Harry decides to be blunt.

"Dementors." Total silence, Uncle Vernon is going to blow in 3, 2, 1-

"Dementoids?" he said, his voice rising in volume and turned to face Harry. "What the ruddy hell are Dementuds?"

"Dementors are the guards of Azkaban, the wizarding gaol1." Everyone turned to a pale Petunia, who was seemingly staring into space. "_She_ told me from that awful friend of hers, that greasy-haired boy, such a horrid name he had..." Malfoy and I looked at each other - this boy sounds like-

"Was that boy called Severus Snape?" Malfoy asks, turning back to the pale woman.

"How would _you_ know?" she enquired.

"Potions Professor." The adults gasped and looked at each other with matching horrified expressions. Malfoy and I had to stiffle our laughs at their 'new' realisation. Uncle Vernon pointed a shaking sausage like finger at Malfoy.

"You mean you're one of-of _them_?" he asked, his finger had turned to point at Harry. Malfoy smirked slightly before pulling a confused face.

"One of what?"

"A- a wizard." both he and his wife clasped their hands on their mouths and their faces portrayed a look of disgust. Malfoy nodded.

"But back to what we were talking about, I think that either the Dark Lord or one of his followers sent the two Dementors to attack P-Harry. That your son was caught in the attack was just unfortunate." Harry nodded absentmindedly.

_'It seems like a Voldemort thing to do, but something tells me it isn't him this time. It just doesn't seem like him - he's attacked me way too many times face-to-face to let a Dementor get me, he wants to kill me himself.'_

There was a shocked silence and only then did Harry realise he spoke all this out loud. Eventually, Dudley looked towards Harryand spoke.

"So, you're not kidding when you say this Mouldywart guy is after you?" This lead to a laughing fit from Harry and Malfoy, which ceased quickly when he saw his cousin's quick temper rising.

"Sorry, his name is Lord Voldemort, and I laughed at the thought of someone calling the most evil being on the planet 'Mouldywart'." As soon as Dudley snickered, Harry realised two things; one, Dudley was laughing at something that wasn't related to his behaviour towards younger kids and two, they were talking about the taboo subject! The abrupt end to Dudley's laughing pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

"Wait, how many times has this Voldemort tried to kill you?" Harry was surprised by his cousin's curiosity and decided that, while it was civil, to go with it.

"A few times, and I get into a lot of life-or-death situations along the way. About twice in first year, once in second year and at the end of last term, so four if you don't count the attempt on my life when I was fifteen months old." Another long silence started, and before it could get uncomfortable, Harry stood up and turned to Malfoy.

"Well M-_Draco_, I'm going to get my stuff and I'll come with you to our _classmate's_." He turned to the Dursley's. "I'll hopefully not return for the rest of the holidays, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, so if I don't - see you next year!" he said and ran up the stairs before anyone could protest. In his room, he shoved everything he had into his trunk and picked it up, along with Hedwig in her cage and his Firebolt. He ran back down to see Malfoy politely saying goodbye to the Dursley's and opened the front door.

"If I don't see them again, it is too soon." Harry laughed as he followed him outside, closing the door behind him. Putting his things down, he opened the cage.

"Hedwig, could you direct Malfoy and I to Hermione's please," he then turned to Malfoy, "That way, we won't get lost." He nodded and Hedwig affectionately nipped Harry's ear from her perch upon his shoulder. He shrunk the cage to fit into his trunk, which he then also shrunk to the size of a matchbox, slipping it inside his pocket. Grabbing his Firebolt, he stood, seeing that Malfoy had unshrunk his Nimbus 2001.

"Potter, I offer a truce, if that was just fifteen minutes with them, I don't know how you managed to survive fourteen years." said Malfoy, holding out his hand, and Harry took it.

"Truce," he agreed,"But if you thought that was bad you should meet Aunt Marge and her bulldog Ripper on their every-so-often weekly visits." He couldn't holdback the laughter at Malfoy's face and took off into the air.

**_A/N:_**_ Hi there! It's me again! I hope you like the new chappie!_

_Reviews = inspiratinon, so please click that button and type! :)_


End file.
